In recent years, machine-to-machine communication has attracted attention, in which a machine and a machine autonomously communicate with each other to exchange information. For example, in a 3rd generation partnership project radio access network long term evolution (3GPP LTE), the machine-to-machine communication is called machine type communication (MTC).
It has been considered to connect a machine which has not been connected to the network and other machines through a network, using the machine-to-machine communication, for effective use of various information.    Non Patent Document 1: RP-111112, “Proposed SID: Provision of low-cost MTC UEs based on LTE”, Vodafone Group, 3GPP TSG RAN plenary #53RP-111112, “Proposed SID: Provision of low-cost MTC UEs based on LTE”, Vodafone Group, 3GPP TSG RAN plenary #53.    Non Patent Document 2: R1-112912, “Overview on low-cost MTC UEs based on LTE”, Huawei, HiSilicon, CMCC, 3GPP RAN1#66bis R1-112912, “Overview on low-cost MTC UEs based on LTE”, Huawei, HiSilicon, CMCC, 3GPP RAN1#66bis.    Non Patent Document 3: R1-112917, “Considerations on approaches for low-cost MTC UEs”, Sony Corporation/Sony Europe Ltd, 3GPP RAN1#66bisR1-112917, “Considerations on approaches for low-cost MTC UEs”, Sony Corporation/Sony Europe Ltd, 3GPP RAN1#66bis.    Non Patent Document 4: R1-112929, “Standards aspects impacting UE costs”, Ericsson, ST-Ericsson, 3GPP RAN1#66bis R1-112929, “Standards aspects impacting UE costs”, Ericsson, ST-Ericsson, 3GPP RAN1#66bis.    Non Patent Document 5: 3GPP TR 36.888, “Study on provision of low-cost MTC UEs based on LTE” 3GPP TR 36.888, “Study on provision of low-cost MTC UEs based on LTE”.
However, since a huge number of machine communication terminals which have not been connected to the network before are connected to the network, total processing time is increased in a system as a whole. Therefore, efficient processing in the system has been desired.